30 July 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-07-30 ; Comments *‘Well I’ve a pile of fine records for you. Sessions from Eggs and Unsane. Fill My pockets with dirt and I’m ready to rock.’ *'Fill my pockets with dirt' refers to England's cricket captain Mike Atherton's faux pas the previous week in the test match at Lords against South Africa. * A two hour fifteen minute recording of a two and a half hour show is available. *Tracklistings for the parts the show not included on the recording have also been added, these are marked §, details are taken from Lorcan’s Playlist Archive . Sessions *Unsane, #3. Recorded 7 June 1994. No known commercial release. *Eggs, one and only session. Recorded 23 May 1994. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Beck: ‘Fourteen Rivers Fourteen Floods (LP - One Foot In The Grave)’ K *Keith Hudson: ‘Blood Brother (CD - Pick A Dub)’ Blood & Fire :(‘JP: Should be made available for the public through the social services, I think’) *Unsane: ‘Trench’ (Peel Session) *Treacle People: ‘Tunnel Of Love (12 inch – Sticky Like Us)’ G-Force Records *Farm: ‘Messiah (CD Single)’ Sire Records *Eggs: ‘March Of The Triumphant Elephants’ (Peel Session) *Veni Petkov (Вени Петков): ‘Dimovska Kopanitsa (Димовска копаница) – [http://www.folklorediscography.org/BHA-11034.htm Accordian Horos And Ruchenitsas From North West Bulgaria(Хора и ръчентца от Северозападна Българиа)]’ Balkanton *Calvin Party: ‘Monster (CD - Life And Other Sex Tragedies)’ Probe Plus *Bill Smith Combo: ‘Tuff (LP - 20 Great Guitar Instrumentals)’ Cascade Records *Shaolin Wooden Men: ‘Technique I Follow (CD - Shaolin Wooden Men)’ Nova Zembla *Serious Drinking: ‘Blitzkreig Bop (CD - No Fish Is Too Weird For Her Aquarium) Stim Records *Unsane: ‘SOS’ (Peel Session) :(tape flip) *Kamose Kenya Music: Tulipafika Nairobi (7 inch) Jom Wyle Records *Eggs: ‘A Pit With Spikes' (Peel Session) *Flatback 4: ‘Oven Love (Split 7 inch - Stand Or Squat)’ Abstract Sounds :(5:30 news) *Underworld: Murder Them (12 inch)’ Fist 2 Fist *Tripmaster Monkey: ‘Faster Than Dwight (CD - Goodbye Race) Sire *Zodiac: ‘Libra – ‘The Flower Child (LP - Cosmic Sounds)’ Elektra *Unsane: ‘Blew’ (Peel Session) *Segue: "Sitting by the door was the oldest woman she had ever seen. Her face was covered in a thousand wrinkles but though her eyes were cold and green they were lively too." *Aubrey: ‘Journey Time (12 inch)’ Intelligence Records *Floozy Drippy’s: ‘Vanity Girl Is Pretty Girl (7 inch)’ Vinyl Japan *Aurlus Mabele: Keba (CD - Soukouss La Terreur)’ Jimmy’s Production *Eggs: ‘Words’ (Peel Session) :(tape flip) * Bandulu: ‘Run Run (2xLP – Antimatters)’ Infonet *Who: 'Run Run Run (LP – A Quick One)’ Reaction *Simon Joyner: ‘Burn Rubber (Split 7 inch - Why You All So Thief?)’ Sing Eunuchs! *Unsane: ‘Radio 1 Theme’ (Peel Session) :(JP: ‘...and when I first broadcast the original on Top Gear, I never imagined that I’d be playing a cover of it 27 years later’.) *Koh Tao: ‘Windows Upsurge (12 inch – Sundown)’ Infonet *Smog: ‘Strawberry Rush (LP - Julius Caesar)’ Matador :(6:30 news) *I'm Being Good: ‘Stupid Intervals (7 inch - We Have The Balleeeen)’ Infinite Chug *Eggs: ‘Maureen's Beans' (Peel Session) *Eat Static: ‘Survivors (Single sided 12 inch)’ Planet Dog *Eric Bogosian: ‘Sale Sale Sale''' (LP – Eric Bogosian )’ Neutral Records *Unsane: ‘Speak English’ (Peel Session) *Unseen: ‘Youth Hole (7 inch)’ Slampt '''@ *'File 1' cuts out 1:16 into above track *Mori Kante: ‘Mogo Djolo (2x12 inch - Mogo Djolo [Remixes])’ Going Global Series § *Man Or Astroman?: ‘Taco Wagon (7 inch - Captain Holojoy's Space Diner') Lucky Diner § *Track marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-07-30 *2) Best of peel vol 71 part 2 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 02:20:08 *2) 00:46:54 (from 42:31-45:50) (from 43:47 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 71 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Isector